


Don't you cry no more, chapter one

by Dodreamsfloat61



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crying, Dead People, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodreamsfloat61/pseuds/Dodreamsfloat61
Summary: Bleep Have fun





	Don't you cry no more, chapter one

Y/N ran as quick as possible. The ultimate Herpatoligist forgot to see if Fuyuhiko was ok. She got caught up in feeding her reptiles that she completley forgot. She turned a corner and ran into a figure of fuchsia and black,"M-my bad, I didn't mean to rush." Y/N looked up to see Tanaka-kun holding out his hand,"You want to see him, don't you?" He put a lot of emphasis on him. Regardless, Y/N nodded,"Then, I will not stop you. Go on your quest, dear mortal." He bowed and backed away. Y/N found the door Hajime had told her to find. She knocked on it, sheepishly. No response. She tried again. No response. She slowly tried the doorknob and it opened, to her surprise. It was dark and Y/N could hear Fuyuhiko snoring. It sounded like a small kitten meowing. She smiled and sat on the bed. She sighed when she saw the bandage around his eye. Fuyuhiko started to toss and turn, but Y/N didn't get up. He started to moan. Until he shot up from the bed

"PEKO!"

Y/N looked at him. He noticed her and his face flushed with anger,"Y/N What are you doing by my bedside!?" Y/N panicked,"Ahhh, sorry, I just forgot to see you and you were asleep so I-!" She was cut off by a small whimper. Fuyuhiko's lip started to quiver and tears blurred up his vision,"I-is it true?" 

"Huh?" 

"IS Peko dead?" Y/N nodded sadly. The ultimate gangster swore under his breath and let out a shaky sigh. He started to sob more. Every time he took a breath, it came out as a hiccup. Y/N stared at him, wide-eyed. She was shocked. She had never seen him crying. The only person who cried to her was Souda. Mostly because Sonia and Gundam's relationship. He stopped crying, but one look at her and the poor boy plummeted into her arms, crying more,"N-no, hey hey Fuyuhiko d-don't cry!" He kept on weeping and hiccuping until Y/N's quiet voice tells him,"You know what i do to deal with sadness?" She pushed Fuyuhiko down,"What are you doing!?

 

Cliff hanger!!!!!!


End file.
